


Just a Flesh Wound

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a <em>Monty Python</em> reference."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Flesh Wound

He really hoped they had made it in time. Allison had called Chris when they were still in the loft, telling them that they knew where the Nogitsune was keeping Lydia. Chris had insisted that he stayed with the twins, but he didn’t have any interest in watching over them when Stiles and everyone else was in danger. Especially since they were bleeding out on his loft and, honestly, he just didn’t give that much of a shit about them.

Chris was still getting out of the car after they parked while Derek moved to where he heard the sounds of a fight. A fight that was practically over. He didn’t know who to help first, but his instincts went to Isaac who was getting slashed apart. Derek was about to help the young beta when an arrow went through the air, hitting an Oni and making it disperse into black smoke. The rest of the Oni all seemed to disappear as well, all except for one.

Without a second to think about it, Derek lunged forward, grabbing Allison’s arm and pushing her out of the way. He still heard a blade slicing flesh, but he managed to grab the Oni’s sword and drive it into its own chest. It disappeared with the rest of them just as he heard Scott call out Allison’s name.

“Oh God, Allison, please don’t –”

“I’m fine, Scott,” she said. Derek turned around, seeing Allison push at Scott who was trying to cradle her in his arms. Her side had gotten grazed by the sword, blood staining her clothes. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

An involuntary laugh fell from Derek’s lips and Scott looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“It’s a _Monty Python_ reference, it’s…” Derek trailed off, noticing the blank look on Scott’s face.

“If Stiles were here he would have laughed,” Allison said before wincing. “Okay, I might need a hospital.”

“Of course you need a hospital,” Scott said. “And pressure on your wound.”

“I’ve got that.” Chris was making his way toward him, shrugging off his jacket before rolling it up and pressing it to Allison’s side. “Thank God it wasn’t worse.”

Allison nodded, her face scrunched up in discomfort as she grabbed at her father’s shirt. It seemed that the adrenaline was finally wearing off and the pain was setting in. Argent picked her up in his arms and Scott instantly followed, holding her hand in his.

“Stiles is with Lydia,” Scott said. “He’s okay, I think… I just, Allison was –”

“I know,” Derek said. “I’ll get him. Make sure she’s safe.”

Scott nodded and Chris was about to walk when Allison turned her head to face him. “Thank you, Derek.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said before tracing back Scott’s scent.

He found Lydia leaning against a wall in a tunnel, trying to keep an unconscious Stiles on his feet.

“Is Allison okay?” Lydia asked, her eyes wide as he made his way toward them. “I was just about to scream, but something blocked my throat and then Stiles was –”

“She’ll be all right,” he said, taking Stiles from her and picking him up. “An Oni cut her side, but Chris and Scott are taking her to the hospital now.”

“Oh thank God,” Lydia said.

She sunk down to the ground, holding her hands against her chest and inhaling deeply. Derek looked at Stiles, feeling his heart become heavy at his pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. They needed to end this and soon. Lydia was still shaking like a leaf and he would have offered her a hand if his own weren’t full.

“Did it hurt you?” he asked.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Well, it did, indirectly, but not…”

“Are you sure? After what Peter did to you –”

“It wasn’t Stiles,” Lydia said. “And it could have been a lot worse. It didn’t touch me, or it did, but it didn’t touch me in _that_ way. I’m… Are you sure Allison’s okay?”

“She’s fine.”

It took a few more moments for her to get to her feet, shaky on her legs and holding onto the wall and the sleeve of Derek’s jacket for support. She was okay though, physically, they all were.


End file.
